Leah Clark
Leah Clark (born December 20, 1979 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer. She's known for voicing: Eri Sawachika in School Rumble and Nodoka Miyazaki in Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Agatha (ep15), Clerk (ep17), Female Student B (ep23), Shooting Range Announcer (ep23), Vasilisa (ep19) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Miho Jufuku, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Frenda Seivelun, Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Haroma Becker (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Anna (ep15), Chibiko, Deava Girl (ep4), Mother (ep7) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Ei Chan, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Aria H. Kanzaki *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Aria H. Kanzaki *Assassination Classroom - Yukiko Kanzaki (Announced) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! - Sylvie Lumiere *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Minami Shimada *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Minami Shimada *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Miyako Miyazaki *Barakamon (2016) - Kentaro "Kenta" Ohama *Big Windup! - Senpai (ep13) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Nimukay Bow (ep5) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Alice, Kotaro Mochizuki, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Matilda, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat - Meg (ep23), Additional Voices *Blassreiter - Lene *Blood-C - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel - Daughter (ep14), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Nori (ep11), Yuna (ep8), Additional Voices *Case Closed - Receptionist C (ep54), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Child Robot (ep12), Holter (ep17), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Inori *Chrome Shelled Regios - Mayshen Torinden *Claymore - Noel *Corpse Princess - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Isle/Shinsen, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Arch (ep32), Moa, Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Sewashiko Goya *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Yuzuru *Darker than Black - Mayu Otsuka *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Mai Hazakura, Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Mai Hazakura *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Minatsuki Takami *Desert Punk - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z - Maron *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Orletta Blanc (ep9) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Saki Kurata *Eden of the East - Saki Morimi *El Cazador de la Bruja - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Mavis Vermilion *Freezing (2012) - Miyabi Kannazuki, Young Kazuya Aoi *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Tetsu (ep23), Vanessa (ep31), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kagura Tsuchimiya *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Suzuki *Glass Fleet - Chloe/Reico, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Dark Grasper/'Acena'/'Anko Isuna' *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Yuu *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Irma (ep7) *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Asaka (ep6), Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Junko Kanno, Yumi, Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Shulan, Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Head Operator, Additional Voices *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Nina Alexandrovna (Announced) *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Elze Silhoueska (Announced) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Nao *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep6) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps6-8) *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Elizabeth (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Kurosaka, Malka (ep4) *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Rika (ep2), Wildlings (ep1) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Java Sparrow (ep3), Koume (ep5), Additional Voices *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Yuudachi (Announced) *Kaze no Stigma - Tsui-Ling/'Lapis', Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Ayako Sakashiro (Announced) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Boy A (ep15), Chihiro Takashima, Female Student B (ep13), Mother (ep7), Voice B (ep12), Walkyrie Member C, Young Kenichi Shirahama, Additional Voices *Kodocha - Mayu Tomita *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Giselle Collette Vingt *Level E (2012) - Taiyou Akagawa (Red Ranger) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Aika Hasegawa (ep25) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Angelica (ep6), Boy (ep5), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Minerva Martha, Monji *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Monji *Maria the Virgin Witch - Ezekiel (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Maria Belenbauza Yamada *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Miss Kobayashi (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Hanabusa *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Nodoka Miyazaki/'Student No.27' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Nodoka Miyazaki/'Student No.27' *New Game! (2017) - Yun Iijima (Announced) *Noragami (2015) - Tomone/Mayu *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Tenho *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Reiko Kokonoh, Rokuro *One Piece (2013-2016) - Elizabeth, Jiro, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Ayanokoji *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Bunny (Announced) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Boy (ep1B), Queen Barby *Peach Girl (2007) - Kako, Yoko (ep7) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Mio Fujieda, Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish - Jiji *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Hanna (ep5), Young Yoshie Shimizu (ep3) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Cerberus *Ragnarok The Animation - Solin, Young Iruga (ep12) *Red Data Girl - Jean Honoka Kisaragi *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Rideback - Yuki Ogata *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Frau Kojiro *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Regan, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Rubi Tojo *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Rubi Tojo *Rumbling Hearts - Akane Suzumiya *Samurai 7 - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Lady Hayakawa *Sands of Destruction - Bel (ep6) *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Ichie Shinoda *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Asami (ep10), Boy A (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Sorceress D (ep23), TV Announcer (Woman; ep19), Tsukasa's Mother (ep3) *Save Me! Lollipop - Youka *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Eri Sawachika *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Eri Sawachika, Kosuke Ichijo *Sekirei (2010) - Homura/'Kagari' *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Homura/'Kagari' *Sgt. Frog - Fuyuki Hinata, Lavie, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Leanan-Sidhe (ep24), Yu Xuan (ep2), Zemyna, Additional Voices *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shiki - Satoko Isaki, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Jojo (ep67), Paris, Additional Voices *Shōnen Maid - Miyako Otori (Announced) *Shuffle! - Mother (ep19), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Sarah (ep12) *Soul Eater (2010) - Blair *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Emily (ep17), Katie (ep10), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Niko (ep13), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf - Nora Arendt *Spice and Wolf II - Nora Arendt (ep1) *Spiral - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Lavinia Reberth *Suzuka - Suzuka Asahina *The Future Diary (2013) - Murmur *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Arua, Additional Voices *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Chiaya Misono (Announced) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Fio Atkins, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Ki, Young Neeba (ep5), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Ki, Young Neeba (ep8), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kagura Tsuchimiya *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Young Kaneki *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kyoko Kurahashi, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Rin *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Gokotai (Announced) *Trinity Blood - Jeanie (ep21), Nurse (ep6) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Erii, Kotoko (ep32), Nurse (ep29), SP 2, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Misaki Toyoda *Witchblade - Satomi (ep16) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Maru, Josh (ep6), Yuri (ep20) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kanejo's Eros Deity (ep10), Mahiro Miyano, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Girl, Old Woman, Townspeople *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Misaki Toyoda 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Sara Santos *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Saki Morimi *Eden of the East: The King of Eden - Saki Morimi *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Hikari Horaki *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Hikari Horaki, Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Sakura Kaname *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Noah *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Waitress *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Miss. Doublefinger *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Carlita *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Carlita *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Yeo *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Chastel Aiheap *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Shino, Additional Voices *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Maru 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Minami Shimada *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Kirsten Kaira *Darker than Black Gaiden - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Heymans Breda (Child; ep2), Noah (ep1) *Itsudatte My Santa! - Additional Voices *Murder Princess - Fenella (ep5), Girl (ep2) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Nodoka Miyazaki/'Student No.27' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Nodoka Miyazaki/'Student No.27' *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Eri Sawachika, Kosuke Ichijo (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Angela Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Tassiter's Secretary *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Ellen Hayle, Felicia Sexopants, Lindy, Mushy Snugglebites *Monster Tale (2011) - Deanu *Smite (2012) - Bastet *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Emily Hill *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Teenager Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (198) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (192) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. Category:American Voice Actors